B
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Happy Birthday, Bitch! Anakmu sedang menunggumu di rumah. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Uhm, kau ingin meninggalkan tanggungjawabmu? Kasihan sekali! Anak itu menangis ketakutan karena ditinggal ayah ibunya. Ayahnya bekerja, tapi ibunya kemana? Hello, Bitch. Kamu kemana? Karma sendirian, tuh #KUNUGIGAOKA ACRP #IRINAB'DAY KaraxIri, Child!Karma


_Senin, 10 Oktober 2016_

 _Hari ini ulangtahun Okaa-san. Selamat ulang tahun, Okaa-san!_

 _Kehidupan sekolahku hari ini berjalan lancar. Nilai ulangan Matematika-ku 100! Keren, 'kan? Yang lainnya harus mengerjakan latihan tambahan, jadi aku pulang ke rumah duluan. Saat aku menelpon asisten Otou-san, Otou-san sedang sibuk bekerja. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sendiri._

 _Okaa-san tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah hafal jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah! Sebelum pulang, aku bertemu dengan Otou-sannya Okaa-san. Yang wajahnya menyebalkan itu. Aku meninju dan menjahilinya dengan wasabi, tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi lembut padaku. Dia memberikanku permen stroberi dan beberapa susu. Aku heran, kupikir kantong plastik besar itu untuk Okaa-san. Soalnya, Okaa-san yang berulangtahun, bukan aku._

 _Dia bilang kalau dia pulang ke Jepang untuk menemui Otou-san, tetapi aku ragu. Kurasa mereka akan merayakan pesta kejutan untuk Okaa-san nanti malam._

"Dasar anak nakal. Ugh, namamu Karma, 'kan?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai, "Iya, Ojii-san~!"

"Kenapa kau menyebutku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Karena Ojii-san adalah ayahnya Okaa-san, 'kan? Tentu saja aku memanggil dengan sebutan itu~"

Lovro terkekeh pelan, "Benar juga. Tidak kusangka aku telah memiliki cucu. Aku merasa tua sekarang."

Karma kecil tertawa pelan, "Kenapa Ojii-san berada di Jepang?"

"Ah," Lovro tersentak pelan. "Benar juga. Kau belum tahu hal itu, Bocah."

"Uhm?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan ayahmu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu~" Karma mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau pulang dulu. Bye,bye, Ojii-san! Terimakasih permennya!"

"Hei!"

 _Setelah itu, aku kabur dari pandangannya karena dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkannya._

 _Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar, lalu menemukan sebuah toko bunga. Bunganya berwarna-warni seperti dongeng yang pernah Okaa-san ceritakan padaku. Tentang seorang pangeran yang membawa satu kereta berisikan berbagai macam bunga untuk seorang putri._

"Halo, Dek. Ingin membeli bunga?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi, sepertinya Adik penasaran sekali. Ingin mencari sesuatu disini?"

"Uhm..." Karma kecil berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Benar juga! Aku penasaran dengan satu bunga. Kakak, kakak ada jual bunga yang seperti ini?"

 _Sesuai dengan cerita yang Okaa-san ceritakan, aku membeli bunga mawar. Ternyata di toko itu ada mawar hitam, Okaa-san! Cantik, lho._

 _Setelah itu, aku kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di rumah masih gelap, untungnya Okaa-san memberikanku kunci cadangan. Seperti yang Okaa-san bilang, aku harus belajar mandiri. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku meletakkan bunga itu di tempat tidur Okaa-san. Aku ingin membuat Okaa-san kaget karena aku telah menemukan sebuah bunga mawar! (Walau uang jajanku habis karena itu)_

 _Aku pergi mandi lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk makan._

 _Di atas meja, tidak ada pesan dari Okaa-san yang biasanya bertuliskan "Makanan telah Okaa-san siapkan di kulkas. Tinggal dipanaskan saja."_

 _Aku lapar, Okaa-san. Otou-san sepertinya tidak pulang hari ini. Okaa-san kemana?_

 _Telpon rumah juga mati, Okaa-san. Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Okaa-san, disini mulai gelap._

Anak laki-laki itu menghela napasnya. Baru ingat dengan susu yang diberikan Lovro, dia langsung menghabiskan dua kotak.

Dia menyusuri sekeliling rumahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ayahnya pergi, Ibunya pergi.

 _Okaa-san tahu tidak? Setiap malam aku bermimpi buruk. Seorang monster datang mengejarku dan aku berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan. Hutannya sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang kulakukan di setiap mimpi itu hanyalah berlari dan terus berlari._

 _Setiap bangun tidur, aku selalu kelelahan. Aku seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu._

 _Okaa-san, aku takut._

Karma menggeleng kepalanya lagi. Dia tidak ingin tidur. Listrik di rumahnya mati. Ayahnya masih belum pulang padahal sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Karma juga tidak bisa mengerjakan PR Matematikanya untuk besok.

"Otou-san tidak kembali karena masalah pekerjaan," Karma bergumam. "Lalu, Okaa-san juga bekerja?"

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengerikan untukku, Okaa-san. Bukannya seharusnya hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan?_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Okaa-san._

 _Kuharap umurmu panjang dan sehat selalu._

 _Kuharap Okaa-san tidak meninggalkanku seperti hari ini._

 _Kuharap esok hari, Okaa-san akan membangunkanku dan menyapaku._

 _Kuharap Okaa-san mengantarku ke sekolah besok._

.

.

.

.

 _Kamis, 10 Oktober 2030_

 _Wah, wah._

 _Banyak huruf kanji yang masih salah, Diriku Yang Dulu._

 _Jangan menjadi orang bodoh jika sudah besar nanti~_

 _Masih ketakutan, ya? Tenangkan dirimu dengan secangkir susu~_

 _Atau permen susu? Seingatku, di hari yang paling mengerikan itu, aku masih menyisakan dua buah permen bertangkai itu di bawah tempat tidur._

 _Dan PR Matematika itu mudah, 'kan? Kau sampai takut kena marah guru karena tidak mengerjakan PR, pfft._

 _Semuanya mudah, Karma-chan._

 _Oh ya? Kau ingin tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sekarang?_

 _Jika kau bisa, kembalilah pada tanggal 5 Oktober 2016, Karma-chan._

 _Jangan menyuruh Okaa-san pergi ke Amerika._

 _Uhm? Ya, ya, kau akan kaget dengan pemberitahuan ini. Okaa-san pergi secara mendadak ke Amerika._

 _Alasannya? Entahlah, aku lupa. Ahaha._

 _Lalu, kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?_

 _Dia ..._

 _Mati._

 _Jika kau masih ketakutan, pergilah menuju kantor Otou-san. Dia masih berada disana._

 _Dia panik karena kabar istrinya menghilang di sana._

 _Oh!_

 _Lebih baik kau tidak ada disana._

 _Karena dia akan gila kalau kau menangis mencari ibumu disana~_

 _Uhm, uhm. Pintar._

 _Duduk disana._

 _Tidurlah._

 _Kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi, Karma-chan._

 _Karena Okaa-san selalu mendongeng sebelum kau tidur, maka kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi~_

 _Oh iya, Okaa-san sudah tiada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalaupun dia masih hidup, kuingin kau berkata padanya dengan lantang seperti ini :_

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Bitch."_

 _Dia ulangtahun hari ini~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Setelah lama kau tidak mengunjungi Jepang, kau hanya duduk di ruanganku dan tertawa tidak jelas sambil melihat buku? Mana sopan santunmu kepada orangtua?"

Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Setelah sekian lama aku tidak pulang, aku dihadiahi ini di kamar kecilku. Ah, maaf, Otou-san. Tadi kau bertanya apa, ya?"

Karasuma Tadaomi hanya menghela napas pasrah. Sungguh, datang gen dari manakah yang membuat anaknya sekurang ajar ini? Mungkin Karma terlalu banyak memiliki gen sang ibu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana?"

"Heh... Yah, lumayan kok. Aku baru tahu bagaimana pekerjaan ibu itu bagaimana. Mengerjai orang itu menyenangkan. Aku mendapat banyak kenalan di luar negeri walau akhirnya kutipu juga. Ada berbagai macam orang disana, ada orang yang hanya mementingkan kekuasaannya, ada orang yang hanya mementingkan uang, dan lain sebagainya."

"Baguslah." Karasuma menghela napas. "Apa kau 'merayu' calon korbanmu?"

"Menurut Otou-san bagaimana~?"

"Karma," Karasuma meletakkan berbagai dokumen di mejanya.

"Aku serius, Otou-san. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya itulah kalimat terakhir ibumu sebelum dia pergi."

Karma terkekeh, "Aku dan Okaa-san berbeda."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali membuka halaman catatan kecil bersampul merah tua. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya dulu dia suka menulis curahan hati. Dia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri karena malu.

Dia membuka beberapa lembar yang masih kosong dan menemukan coretan indah di sana.

" _Aku sayang keluargaku."_

" _Okaa-sanku meninggal."_

" _Aku mau menyusul Okaa-san."_

" _Okaa-san pergi kemana? Surga atau neraka?"_

" _Aku mau kesana."_

" _Aku mau bersama Okaa-san."_

" _Okaa-san jahat."_

" _Okaa-san tidak sayang Karma."_

" _Okaa-san mesum."_

" _Okaa-san hanya sayang Otou-san."_

" _Aku sayang Okaa-san."_

" _Okaa-san meninggal."_

" _Okaa-san mati."_

" _Mati."_

" _Mati."_

" _Alive."_

" _Dead."_

" _Aku mau mati."_

" _Aku ingin membunuh."_

" _Bunuh."_

" _Mati."_

" _Okaa-san."_

" _Mati."_

" _Bunuh."_

" _Kill, Alive or Dead?"_

" _Bunuh."_

" _Mati."_

Karma terdiam.

" _Happy Birthday, Okaa-san."_

" _Happy Birthday, Bitch."_

 _RIP_

B

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated :

K atau T?  
K+ aja deh~

Pair:

Karma x Irina? No.

Karasuma x Irina? Maybe~

Genre :

Family

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Summary :

Happy Birthday, Bitch! Anakmu sedang menunggumu di rumah. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Uhm, kau ingin meninggalkan tanggungjawabmu? Kasihan sekali! Anak itu menangis ketakutan karena ditinggal ayah ibunya. Ayahnya bekerja, tapi ibunya kemana? Hello, Bitch. Kamu kemana? Karma sendirian, tuh.

Untuk merayakan ulangtahun Irina-sensei dan event grup!

#KUNUGIGAOKA_ACRP #IRINAB'DAY


End file.
